Conventional techniques for content delivery have evolved away from mere pen-and-paper implementations as the complexity increases have increasingly relied on technological solutions. With the advent of computing devices, massive amounts of data representing content items are stored in multiple and disparate systems. Accessing, retrieving, and analyzing this data across these different systems remains a challenge.
For example, some conventional approaches may require a separate path for each access and retrieval of data from each system. Maintaining an open connection for each system may require a complex management system. Additionally, these conventional approaches do not show the relationships between the data maintained in separate systems.
While conventional approaches are functional, the usual structures and/or functionalities for accessing data from multiple disparate systems are not suited to the increasing technological demands required to analyze the data.
Thus, what is needed is a solution for effectively accessing multiple disparate systems without the limitations of conventional techniques.